Demigods in the Lost Cities
by SophieLunaChase
Summary: After a shadow traveling incident, the demigods find themselves in a beautiful and mystical place. With magical people? Err.. elves... None of it makes sense. What happens when the demigods are discovered? Will the elves be okay with the fact that demigods exist? Will there be war or peace?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new crossover story! Hope you like!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot of the story.**

* * *

"Nico, what the heck happened!?" Percy Jackson yelled. His friends, Nico and Annabeth were next to him, gasping. Nico, who was a son of Hades, tried shadow-traveling the three to Camp Half-Blood. Bad idea. Nico got distracted, and ended up shadow traveling them to - wait, where are they?

They were in front of a giant castle. It was gorgeous. Decorated high and tall with crystals, gems, and light. It was amazing. Percy glanced at Annabeth. Just as he thought, she was geeking out about the architecture.

"Wha… what is this place?" Annabeth asked no one in particular. But someone answered.

"Who wants to know?" The voice said. They turned around. Percy took out his pen and uncapped it. It transformed into a sword, which he called Riptide. But instead of finding a monster, they found a girl. She looked to around their age, maybe sixteen or seventeen? She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. There was no doubt, she was pretty. But the look on her face was the same as most of Percy's teachers. You are trouble.

And she wasn't alone. Next to her, stood a boy, who looked to be a year or two older than her. He had brown hair and eyes almost like Percy's. But they looked almost… teal maybe? He wore the same painted expression on his face as the girl.

When he pulled out his sword, the girl's eye narrowed and she looked pretty dangerous. This girl could probably kill with that look.

"Put the sword down. We won't harm you, as long as you don't harm us," she said.

Percy's eyes widened. Mortals shouldn't be able to see his sword. Annabeth must have realized that too. t

"What sword? He's holding a pen." Annabeth tested.

The boy spoke for the first time, with a crisp accent, "You aren't fooling us. That's a sword. We can do this the easy or hard way. Are you with the Neverseen? Be careful with your answer or Sophie will inflict.

Nico spoke up, "Um, I have no idea what the Neverseen is. Never heard of them. I doubt they have either." Nico gestured to Percy and Annabeth.

The girl - Sophie asked, "Then who are you?"

Annabeth stepped forward cautiously, "My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a daughter of Athena. You are?"

Sophie's expression got harder after that. She glanced at the boy who nodded. "I am Sophie Foster. I'm a daughter of Edaline and Grady Ruewen."

"Wait, what?" Nico asked. "Who the heck are Edaline and Grady Ruewen."

"I could say the same about Athena," Fitz asked

"Wait, aren't you guys demigods?"

"Demigods?" The boy questioned, "I have no idea what those are. Why don't you tell us how you got here, because you really aren't supposed to be here. It's very clear you aren't elves."

"Sophie glared at the boy, "Really? Just go ahead and tell them!"

Percy looked confused, "Elves? Is this a joke? Did the Stoll brothers get you to do this?"

She shook her head, "I don't even know who the Stoll brothers are, so they couldn't have told us to do this."

"Wait, so you aren't mortals?"

"Well, not really. We live for a long time, but we aren't immortal.

Percy ran his hand through his hair, "I am incredibly confused, but you don't seem to want to hurt us, which is great news." He put away his pen.

"We won't hurt you, but just tell us who you are and how you got here." the boy said.

Percy sighed, "OK, so I am Percy Jackson. I'm a son of Poseidon, but I guess that you don't know who he is either." The boy shook his head, "Ok then. This is Nico Di Angelo. He is a son of Hades. And again, that's Annabeth Chase. We are demigods. Meaning that we are part human part god." He let that sink in. They looked a bit surprised, but not as surprised as people normally are when they blow the whole 'I'm a god!' bomb on them. "Would you mind introducing yourself?

"My name is Fitz Vacker, I'm the son of Della and Alden," the boy said. "This is Sophie Foster. We are elves like we said before. You are in the Lost Cities. But because you are human, you are illegal here. We are going to have to take you to my dad." Sophie nodded and pulled a slender stick out of her pocket turning a clear crystal at the top before locking it in place.

"Hold on," Annabeth said, "You aren't taking us anywhere."

"We have too," Sophie said, "It is the rules. You won't be harmed, I promise you. Either way, it looks like you guys know how to defend yourselves." She pointed to the blade Annabeth had.

"But where are you taking us?" Annabeth pressed.

Fitz stood a bit taller, "To Everglen, my home."

* * *

As always, please follow, fav, and comment!

~SLC


	2. Chapter 2

It's kinda pathetic that I'm writing a update instead of a chapter on only my second entry, but here I go. I am so sorry it's been so long! I was pretty planning on trashing this idea, but I finally got some inspiration. I trying to write a Harry Potter/KOTLC. But unfortunately, I have only read the first three books of Harry Potter, so it's taking me some time to find some good stuff. I am trying to finish reading Goblet of Fire, but I'm not sure if I will finish the book or the story first.

I'm writing this, so that you don't forget about this story and so you know that I haven't forgotten. My first draft of this story is pretty crappy, so I'm trying again.

I had someone point out to me (Linh Song, thank you so much) that my 'stories' aren't really reacts and I completely agree. When I first published this story, I was publishing it, way after my lights were supposed to be out (yes, I'm a bad girl :). So I quickly came up with a name for my story, that I know regret but haven't changed. I actually don't have any ideas for a title, so if any of you have ideas, please share. My creativity has been stumped since school got out. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess I need and miss school. Sorry! I'm trying to pick up my game!

Thank you for your support and I am hoping to have the new chapter published by mid-July. But just like Sophie's plans, something will probably go wrong.

* * *

.writing: I have never read either of those. (I know, shocker! No Hunger Games?) Although the Lunar Chronicles sounds interesting, so I'm planning on reading that. Thanks!

: Never read that either. Sorry. It sounds awesome! It looks like I have a lot of reading to do. Is it a series or just one book?

~SLC


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And I have a new chapter!**

 **For those you who are Let the Sky Fall fans, I am writing a crossover story of LTSF & KOTLC. It is a collab with HedwigIggyLover1214. She is an amazing writer and we are going to post it under her account. For those of you who have no idea what that is, it's the other book series Shannon Messenger wrote. It's amazing! Anyway, please read our fanfic! It should be coming out within the next couple of weeks!**

 **Without further ado, the next chapter...**

* * *

 **Sophie POV**

Sophie's jaw dropped. Alden knew these humans? Or no - demigods. Sophie remembered learning about them in a mythology class in the Forbidden Cities. But, they should be, well, myths. Could these people be totally crazy?

Sophie couldn't deny, they were good looking. The girl, Annabeth had these intense gray eyes, with blonde hair a lot like Sophie's. Nico had dark black hair and dark eyes too. Sophie was a little freaked out about his traveling ability. She thought she was the only one who could teleport. But if 'shadow traveling' is anything like teleporting then that means… well, Sophie's not sure what that means. But it's definitely a little freaky. The Percy guy looked a ton like Fitz. With dark hair and blue eyes. But their eyes were a different color. Percy was almost green, sea green maybe? That would be ironic since he said he was Posiden's son. Or maybe they aren't completely crazy...

Sophie remembered stories of demigods, both Roman and Greek. Sophie studied both in high school. One of their parents is a god, the other a regular human. They possessed strange powers and basically did the gods dirty work. (AN: That really is true, isn't?) But what if they were bluffing? They didn't look sick, but Sophie guessed they could have a mental illness. Or just telling lies. Cause demigods don't really exist. Do they? Sophie's thoughts were running all over the place.

What Sophie was concerned about more than anything was the fact that Alden knew them. By name! And knew they were here and what they claim to be! WHAT! Sophie thought he was done keeping secrets from her. Guess not. Maybe he didn't say anything because he didn't want her to worry. "No reason to worry." Well, Sophie was worried. What did these visitors mean? Sophie glanced at Biana. Biana didn't look much better than she imagined she looked. This probably was the first time and actual human came to the Lost Cities.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

As if things couldn't get weirder. First, she finds herself in a beautiful and crazy place full of elves. Next, she meets Crazy and Crazier. Then she ends up light leaping to the most beautiful palace ever. Then she meets Crazy's sister and father. What's next? Dinosaurs still exist?!

This weird man, the father, seems to be pretty important. He is wearing jewels and diamonds. He walks tall and proud. This man freaked her out. But for some reason, made her feel… secure? Annabeth didn't know, but she knew that she need to get her and her friends out of this place. As fast as physically possible.

He called them by name. But she had never met this man. She would probably remember a man who looked so elegant and king-like. He looked nothing like an elf. There weren't any pointy shoes or Christmas songs anywhere in sight. These people were obviously crazy. And great at magic tricks. Because people can't disappear and reappear in every step, right? RIGHT? Annabeth was driving herself nuts with all these thoughts. Most of these illusions the elves were presenting them were too mind-blowing to even completely process. It was like they were sending ideas barreling into her head just to have them run into the wall of her brain. Not that there was much there right now. Everything felt like mush. They needed to get out of here. Before something makes her believe them.

* * *

 **Alright, so that was it. I know, it's super short. I will get better, I promise. This is my first fanfic, so please have mercy!**

 **As always, please follow, fav, and review!**

 **~SLC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back. I am totally rocking this schedule thing. Andddddddd, now I jinxed myself. Nevermind then. Hopefully, I will have another chapter out by Wednesday afternoon.**

 **I started writing my own stories, that aren't fanfiction. But since this site doesn't allow non-fanfiction stories, I created an account under the same username on Booksie. PLEASE help me and go there and read my story. Thanks!**

 **And now... (dramatic drumroll) the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

Fitz's father looked scared - frightened even. Fitz couldn't tell if he was scared of the intruders or demigods in general. His father must have received a message just now about these demigods. He must have known they were coming. So the demigods were lying about not knowing why they were here. His father definitely did not know these humans. Because that would mean that - there are more moonlarks. Sophie wasn't the only one. These human/god people had powers and were sent as an ambassador to the elves. Except, they knew who their parents were. Which is strange, because Sophie can never know. Maybe these kids aren't moonlark projects?

"Sorry to be blunt," Alden looked at the three intruders, worry still etched on his forehead, "but this is going to be a lot of explaining. First," he turned and looked at Sophie with a small smile, "I know there are probably a million questions running around your mind. I hope I have these answers. I do not know these kids. I know of them. Perseus, Annabeth, and Nico are heroes and powerful people.

"They help the Forbidden Cities without the humans even knowing that they are sacrificing their lives for them. They are a lot like you two in that way," Alden looked a Fitz with a proud smile. Fitz stood a little taller.

Alden then looked to the 'heros.' "I do not know much about you or demigods at all. But I have a feeling it will be hard to get you home and you might be here a while. Please, come inside. Then you can tell us your story."

Nico and Percy started forward when Annabeth grabbed them both and pulled back, "No. We don't even know you. For all we know, the Stoll brothers are behind this."

"Oh come on Annabeth," Percy pulled away from Annabeth. She let go of Nico, frustrated that Percy wasn't running with her. Percy looked at his surroundings. The elves, the beautiful castle, and the fresh air, "This is real. I don't understand how you can accept demigods and gods, but not get that there are other intelligent species in the world. These elves exist. And the gods put them in our path. I'm not sure exists what we do from here. But I am pretty sure that if they wanted us dead," he looked at Sophie and Fitz, " we would be. I say we trust them."

Annabeth did not look convinced. She probably doubted a lot of things. How could he convince her that elves are real. Wait. "Would it help if we demonstrated something. We aren't humans and we can prove it. My dad," he points to her father "is over 100 years old." A couple of jaws dropped, including Sophie's. "I can also read minds," he said proudly, "Sophie and I are the strongest telepaths in the world and when we work together we are practically unstoppable."

"Bluff." Annabeth raised her eyebrow, "No freaking way."

Sophie smiled and said, "It's true. And thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, for thinking I'm pretty."

"I didn't - oh crap." Annabeth mentally faced palmed. Sophie smiled and turned to Nico.

She closed her eyes, "Your mind barrier is pretty strong for a human." Fitz took her hand. She smiled and opened her eyes,

Fitz looked at Percy and realized quickly what he was thinking about. "You should try mallowmelt, it's really delicious. In case you are hungry." Fitz managed to keep a straight face, but Sophie ruined it for him when she burst out in laughter."

Alden looked at the three, "Please give us a chance. There's no reason to worry. We won't hurt you. Come on inside and you can tell us about yourselves."

Nico walked forward. Percy took Annabeth's hand and reluctantly, she followed behind the others into the glimmering house.

* * *

 **As always, please follow, fav, and review!**

 **~SLC**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and I'm still (kinda) on schedule. One day late is still better than my previous stories!**

 **Here's the story...**

* * *

"Yo, what's up, Foster?" Keefe was in the Vacker's kitchen. The kitchen was a disaster.

"Oh my gosh, Keefe! What did you do?!" Sophie looked around. There was some sort of powder on the floor and an orange goop on the counter. Sophie still wasn't familiar with elven kitchen words, but that was a question for another day.

"I'm making mallowmelt for you! Or at least, I was. Baking is not as easy as it looks." Sophie facepalmed, shaking her head at him.

"Whoa," Keefe exclaimed, looking at the demigods, "Who's gloomy, blonde, blue?"

Of course, the demigods had their comments on their new nicknames. "I am not gloomy." "Blonde! Excuse me, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm not smart." "Blue? What does that even mean?

Fitz frowned at the demigods, quickly explaining what they knew about the demigods so far.

Keefe wasn't very surprised. "Being friends with this one," he put his arm on Sophie's shoulder, "makes you believe impossible things."

Annabeth looked at Sophie, curiously, "What's so special about you? What makes you different from the rest of the elves?" she asked, bluntly.

Sophie turned red and shrugged Keefe's arm off, "It's kinda a long story."

"How are we supposed to trust you, if you won't answer our questions?"

Sophie realized she was right and began to explain her long complicated life. Her life was so crazy, someone could probably write nine whole books about it!

"I'm an elf, but I was born among humans. An organization, called The Black Swan created me and altered my abilities, skills, and basically my brain."

"Dude, that is freaky," Nico said.

"Kinda, I guess. When I was five I got hurt. I woke up in the hospital, reading minds."

"Whoa," the three said in unison.

"I couldn't tell anyone about it, not even my parents. I kept it a secret for seven years. But one day, at a school field trip, I met Fitz." Fitz smiled at her. "He told me about the elven world and how I was an elf. I moved into the Lost Cities the next day. But life wasn't normal because my abilities and skills were at crazy high levels. At this point, we thought The Black Swan was evil. We found out later that the Black Swan was fighting for good and justice and peace. They created me to be a weapon against the evil group, the Neverseen. But the amazing thing about the Black Swan is that it was always my choice. They never forced me to fight or be their weapon. My friends helped me and together, we are defeating the Neverseen, little by little." Sophie smiles at her friends. If only Dex, Linh, and Tam were here.

"But in the end, Sophie is always in danger." Keefe exclaims, "So I come in and rescue her!"

"That's not it at all. But we'll leave it like that if it makes you feel better." Sophie smirked at him.

"Oh, you are good. Who taught you to smirk like that?"

"Dex."

"Not true! It was me, you guys." he turned to the three demigods, who were by now, externally confused.

"Now it's your turn," he said, suddenly very serious.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"We told you our story. It's your turn to tell us yours."

* * *

 **Next chapter should be out on Saturday! Thanks, you guys!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**

 **~SLC**


	6. Update

**Hi! I know I'm really late on the update. And for that, I'm really sorry. This is normally where I say my excuse, but I really don't have an excuse other than I'm brain dead. I promise, I'm going to get this chapter out ASAP! Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this!**

 **~SLC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! So sorry that it took this long to finally finish the chapter. But I worked really hard and I am super proud. If you do see any errors or grammatical errors, please tell me!**

* * *

"I guess this technically started at the very beginning when Chaos created Mother Earth, named Gaea. From Gaea, came the sky, Uranus. Together, they have many children, one of whi-"

"Wait," Keefe interrupts Annabeth, "Gaea is his mother and his wife?"

"What? No! I - uh - never mind. Don't interrupt!" She looked him straight in the eye. "They had different children. Some of their children had one hundred hands and eyes. Others were giants. Some of their children were titans." Alden breathed in, sharply. No one noticed.

Annabeth continued, "Uranus hated his children. He thought they were ugly and unimportant. Gaea hated that, so she conspired with her children to kill Uranus. Only one titan stepped up. His name was Cronus, and he was the youngest of all the Titans. He successfully killed Uranus and separated the heavens from the earth. Cronus married his sister, Rhea and - Keefe shut it." She stared at Keefe looking him dead in the eye. He smirked at her. He was really getting on her nerves. "When they had children, they realized their children were not titans. They were a new species, called gods. Anyway, moving quickly along, Cronus had to get rid of his kids. So he um… disposed of them." Annabeth laughed awkwardly.

"Why do I feel like you aren't giving us the whole story?" Fitz questioned in his crisp accent.

"Because it's not necessary for the story!" Biana opened her mouth to argue, but Annabeth interrupted, "MOVING ALONG. Zeus was the youngest of the six gods. He defeated his father and claimed the world for the gods. Zeus and his two brothers took control over different sections of the world. Zeus is the king of the gods and the sky. Poseidon is king of the sea. And Hades is the king of the underworld. All the gods have powers and control over different things. Zeus married Hera and -"

"Lemme guess. They were siblings." Keefe once again interrupted. This is so annoying. Annabeth couldn't even explain the story. Although it looked like she wasn't the only one upset. "Ouch, Foster, calm down," he said, fanning the air between them, "I won't interrupt anymore." Sophie sighed, in annoyance.

"Okay…" Annabeth said awkwardly.

Percy stood and said, "Long story short, when a god has a child with a human, they become a demigod. Some demigods have god bodies. Other have human bodies. Most of them have powers. All of them are hunted by monsters. We are all demigods, and we have saved the world a couple of times. No biggie. What I am more concerned about is why he," he pointed to Alden, "knows who we are. Aren't you not supposed to communicate with humans?"

"Well, yes. But that wasn't always true," Alden cleared his throat, "Because long ago, elves and demigods worked together to defeat monsters. We even, at one point, plotted against the gods themselves."

* * *

 **Okay, so what do you think about that chapter? It was really fun for me to write, but I'm a myth nerd. Is this kinda boring or not necessary? Let me know!**

 **You know the drill. Please follow, fav, and review**

 **~SLC**


End file.
